Hoodwinked: Outfoxed!
by KingdomHeartsRazor
Summary: Join Red and the gang for a new action packed adventure as they search for the missing crown jewels. Are they going to be smart enough not to avoid being hoodwinked...or should I say outfoxed? Rated T: Blood Involved
1. Chapter 1

**Hoodwinked: Outfoxed!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_****_**Razor: Greetings people, sorry that i haven't uploaded any How To Train Your Dragon: Let the Games Begin. I am so busy lately.  
**

**Nuse: Ja ja, very busy.  
**

**Ninja: Why are you speaking like that?  
**

**Nuse: Because I watched Hoodwinked Too and it was so funny and awesome!  
**

**Bahirebishiek: Ya, i like the squrriel...What was his name?  
**

**Razor: Twitchy. So I made a fanfiction based off Hoodwinked and I will try my best to mimic the character's personality and intentions in the movie like i did with HTTYD: Let the Games Begin.  
**

**Nuse: This is her first time, no? So you can continue to read the story.  
**

**Razor: Hope you enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

"Oh, muffins."

Red jumped up out of the way as a towering wall almost collapsed on her. She landed perfectly and looked up. Humpty Dumpty sat cozily on the wall pushing all buttons that made walls topple over, smiling evilly. She ran along the walls trying to avoid all the walls and tumbling bricks.

"Run little people, soon I will not be the one who will be crushed!" Humpty Dumpty yelled pushing another button where the wall near Granny crumbled into scrambles. As another wall broke into an avalanche it crushed Red who was too late to get her footing. "Ow! Help anyone?" asked Red. She shifted her weight and tried to move, but she was defiantly stuck. Her left foot was pinned down by a large stone.

"Red!" shouted Granny. The old woman tried to get to her granddaughter, since she was caught under all the rubble; however she was cut off by another crumbling wall.

"Don't worry Granny, I got her." said Wolf. He ran over and removed all the rubble to reveal a disheveled Red. Parts of her clothes were torn and her muscles ached with pain, but she was ready to fight again and stood head-strong.

"Thanks." said Red. "No problem." replied Wolf as he and Red dashed away before the wall behind the collapsed. Red and Wolf broke into different directions. Wolf ripped off his fake beard that he was wearing earlier to convince Humpty Dumpty he was the mailman delivering a box which contained Red and Granny. They had the element of surprise, but Humpty Dumpty was ready for them. He had scaled a large wall and small walls rose all around them. The small walls would break, but then a new wall should come and replace it. It has been a long time since Red, Granny, Wolf, and Twitchy avoided the collapsing walls. If the rubble continued to pile up, it would create a rockslide and crush the neighboring citizens before. Red had ran into a section of the area where there was not too populated with walls.

"Eggs, can't live with them, can't avoid their toppling walls." Wolf barely rolled away from another toppling wall. He ran over to the sanctuary of a nearby tree and hid behind it. Twitchy was hiding in the branches of the tree watching all the "special effects" as he saw it.

"Red! Over here!" Granny called out to Red. She ran over to her grandmother where Granny tossed her up to Humpty Dumpty and gave a swift kick causing him to fall down.

"Ahhh! Humpty Dumpty did not mean to have a great fall!" Humpty landed with a loud crack. Egg yolk was everywhere. "Oh, rotten eggs." muttered Humpty as other members of the Happily Ever After Agency gathered and took Humpty Dumpty to jail. Red floated down with the help of her red hood. She landed next to Wolf and Twitchy who all exchanged high-fives. Granny walked over and patted Red proudly on the back.

"That's a Puckett." praised Granny. Red felt happy as she was congratulated by all the HEA members, she liked the attention; however, she was tired. She hadn't slept for two days searching for Humpty Dumpty. She sat down smugly and smiled at her friends. Red and the gang had just solved the case of the falling walls, caused by Humpty Dumpty.

"Another case is all cracked-up." said Red. Everyone laughed another day's work in the HEA. As the HEA departed so they can go home, Red was soon swarmed by interviewers. Exhausted to answer all the questions, she answered a few answers before walking away with Wolf and Twitchy, who accompanied her on her way home.

"Did you see the look on his face? It was awesome and the special effects were all specular and there was BOOM! CRASH! AAHHH!" chattered Twitchy. He chattered so fast that no one could really understand him, but Red and Wolf usually figured out what their hyper-active friend was saying.

"I know, Twitchy. It was a lot of fun. Though dangerous." said Red giving her furry friend thumbs up gesture. She looked at the sky which was darkening. "It's getting dark." Her friend Wolf looked at the sky and muttered something about getting home.

"You know, there's this recent robbery of missing jewels." said Wolf. "We might have another mission."

"Another mission already? I'm exhausted…" said Red. Her muscles ached and she was covered with dust from the recent battle of the walls. She was limping slightly as her foot was twisted by a large stone; thankfully, it wasn't too serious of a twist

"Yea, I know. It would be nice to sit down and have a cup of coffee." said Wolf. He then remembered Twitchy and added, "And a cup of JUICE for Twitchy."

"Awww…." moaned Twitchy.

Red and Wolf laughed. They knew how much Twitchy loved coffee, but they also knew how hyperactive he got when he drank it too.

* * *

Soon they reached Granny's house where Granny was already waiting for Red. She opened the door and said her good-byes to Wolf and Twitch. Red entered the room where Granny had prepared a meal for her, some baked goodies. Red slumped on the table she was tired, it seemed like only last year when she defeated Hansel and Gretel which was very exhausting. Then she solved the man with the flute, called Pipe Piper. Life is so difficult for her, but it beats delivering goodies, that's for sure.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked Granny as she came over with another batch of fresh baked goodies.

"Sorry, for worrying you, Granny. I'm just so tired lately. Sometimes I wish someone else would take my job as leader for a while." said Red.

"Gooseberries child, you're the best leader and start agent of the HEA. You shouldn't give up that position." said Granny putting her hand on Red's shoulders. Red smiled, but still was gloomy. She ate her meal and went upstairs to her room and changed into her pajamas. She jumped on her bed and looked at all the pictures on the wall. There was a picture of her and the gang standing in front of Hansel and Gretel's cell. She smiled, even though she was tired, she was happy. There was another picture of her looking disapprovingly at Wolf as he slipped on a bar of soap. Red laughed a while. She always thought that Wolf was a really funny guy-er…wolf. She turned onto her side and fell asleep thinking about her time in HEA.

* * *

"Here is your new member of your group." announced Nicki Flippers. He said as soon as Red entered the room. Red put her hands on her hips and scowled.

"A new member? We don't need a new member, we're doing fine right?" scowled Red. Her friend, Twitchy answered with a YEA! Red looked disapprovingly at Nicki.

"Yes, but we're low on training agents and you agents are the next best thing." said Nicki as he welcomed the new member into the room. The doors open and female fox with the most bewitching smile she ever seen. Red knew at the first sight she didn't like her. "Meet Ruby, a new addition to your group."

"Hi…" she said timidly. Red caught Wolf looking awkwardly at Ruby with his tongue hanging out his mouth. Red looked disapprovingly as Ruby was getting a lot of attention. She usually had all the attention, even if she was tired, she liked having attention and compliments. Even Granny was happy to greet her, but Granny is always kind so that was okay. Twitchy and Wolf were exaggerating it. Reluctantly, she walked over to Ruby and held out her hand.

"Hi, my name's Red. I'm the leader of this group." said Red. Ruby smiled and shook her hand, but there was something not right in that smile. Red might have imagined it, but there was a smirk hidden under all that orange-red fur. She smiled back and held in a retort.

"Hi my name is- woah!" Wolf slipped and landed in front of Ruby. "Wolf." Ruby giggled which sent prickles of jealously into Red's mind.

"Show off…" thought Red. "She thinks she's so pretty, but I'm the leader of this group!"

"Hey are you okay?" said Ruby holding out her paw. Wolf stood up without her help and straightened himself out.

"Yea, I'm completely fine. I'm the Big Bad Wolf after all." said Wolf. Red looked lamely at Wolf. He hasn't called himself that in years.

"Now that the greetings are over, may I bring up a subject that might interest you?" Nicki pointed to the huge white screen. "There seems to be robberies of jewels all over the city and forest. You agents are to go and stop it. Granny will not be participating because she has another mission to complete."

"You got it, Nicki! Come on, guys!" exclaimed Red. She started to walk towards to the door but realized that no one was following her.

"I think we should go." said Ruby holding onto Wolf's arm. Wolf gagged and followed Ruby and was followed by Twitchy.

Red burned with envy. She didn't like this fox, there was something, unnatural about her. And she was a show-off. She thinks she thinks she so pretty. Red shrugged it off and said good bye to Granny and Nicki before running after the three animals.

"So where to first?" asked Red as she approached the bunch.

"I think we should go to the places where the robberies where the jewels where stolen." said Ruby. Red looked at her enviously and Ruby gritted her teeth and smiled.

"Any objections?" asked Red. "Then off we go to the first destination which is…" Red looked expectantly at Wolf and Twitchy. They shrugged.

"The Crystal Palace." said Ruby. Red looked questionably at Ruby. She just got here, how did she know about the robbery? Red felt something not quite right with this fox. "It was all over the news, of course I know." she added quickly. Red looked suspiciously at her before she walked off into the car's backseat. Wolf followed and seated himself humbly next to her.

"Twitchy, do you think it's a little weird that she knows where the robbery took place?" asked Red. She turned to the squirrel as he was chewing on a piece of bubblegum.

"Nah, she said saw it in the news so it must bet true and Wolf seems very weird he's like ahhh….and then he's so funny and he talks funny and looks funny when talking to Ruby…" said Twitchy.

Red who had no idea what Twitchy just said so she just nodded and said "…Ok..." She entered into the driver's seat and took the wheel. She looked at the backseat and saw Wolf telling all their adventures to Ruby.

Red felt left out as she drove to the crystal palace, they talked and she could never participate because Wolf, Twitchy, or Ruby would interrupt. She felt lonely and wished Granny was there so she could have at least someone to talk to. As Red drove the car into a curve the mirror in the front caught Ruby's icy eyes. Red continued to feel the feeling of being watched constantly by Ruby.

"There's something not right with this fox… maybe because I just met her. We might make a good team. But why is she watching me? Maybe she just needed a good look at me, since I am the leader." thought Red. Wolf and Twitchy were oblivious to this, but she couldn't shake the feeling of being constantly watched by icy eyes from the backseat.

* * *

**Razor: So what do you think? Good? Bad? So-so? **

**Nuse: It is our first time and we made sure we had good grammar, _ja_?  
**

**Night Eve: _Ja ja, _Excellent!  
**

**Bahirebisheik: LOL  
**

**Ninja: LOL  
**

**Razor: Where were you in the intro, Night Eve?  
**

**Night Eve: I looking for my Flashlight for the Sleep Over Remember?  
**

**Razor: Oh...so R & R :)  
**

* * *

**Razor's Music  
**

/haydenpanettiere/inseparable

This song is so addicting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Razor:**** HEY, didn't think I'd forget about this, did you? It turns out, I had Chapter 2 already typed up, but i forgot to submit it.****  
**

**Nuse: Lucky you viewers who were anticipating this.  
**

**Ninja: But don't expect Chapter 3 coming out soon since Razor is pushing for Rise of the Guardians: Black Friday  
**

**Barbiehshiek: You viewers probably have to wait for at least a week or more for the next chapter.  
**

**Night: Sorry about that. This is quite a short chapter.  
**

**Razor: Have fun reading!  
**

**Nuse: Razor does not own Hoodwinked.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Woah…" Twitchy was intellectually curious about all about The Crystal Palace which is a palace made by pure glass which looked like crystal when light shown through them. Inside it was surprisingly warm. Red was greeted by a frantic old woman. While Ruby and Twitchy investigated the next area, Wolf and Red examined the scene of the crime.

"You know, I could have gone with Ruby. She's young. She can get herself hurt." said Wolf as he reluctantly walked away from the direction of Ruby. He sniffed in her direction.

"I'm young and I always get hurt during fights. She's an agent and I'm sure she can defend herself, plus, she has Twitchy with her." responded Red. She was irritated that Wolf wasn't fully concentrating on the mission. "Come on. Isn't it time for one of your disguises? You can go interrogate people."

"Right, a disguise. On with the show." Wolf took out a notebook and a fake moustache and placed it on his face. He was unrecognizable if you're a stupid person or mentally challenged, but other than that he's pretty recognizable. He took off in the direction of Ruby to interrogate the people there. Red sighed and let him go, but she whistled for Twitchy for company.

"So it's just you and me, Twitch." So while Twitchy took some pictures, she investigated. There was a lot of giggling and laughter coming from the direction of Ruby and Wolf. Red rolled her eyes.

"They must be having a lot of fun, especially when prize jewels are missing." thought Red to herself. She saw Twitchy literally taking pictures of everything, from doors to mouse holes to the chandelier. She smiled. At least Twitchy was working hard, although most of the pictures he took are not going to be very helpful.

Suddenly the weirdest thing happened. The beautiful glass clock fell down and shattered in front of Red. The small glass pieces pierced her skin that Red let out a shout of shock. She landed on her side which also had small pieces of glass embedded in. Wolf, Twitchy, and Ruby came running over. Red wasn't badly injured, but it was still painful to be stabbed by small glass pieces.

"Red! Are you okay?" asked Twitchy. Red flinched when she saw the sharp pieces of glass edged in her skin.

"Don't worry, I can take care of it." said Ruby. She ran out to get the first aid kit in the car. She returned and removed all the pieces of glass which was painful. Ruby then cleaned all the cuts and blood off the wounds and either wrapped up the more serious wounds or just patched the small cuts.

"Thanks, Ruby." Red was grateful that Ruby had done that and gained more of Ruby's trust. Ruby just smiled and said, "Your welcome."

"I'm just wondering how that clock fell down…" wondered Red. She looked at Wolf and Ruby who shrug their shoulders. She looked at Twitchy and he shook his head rapidly.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! What has happened to the Crystal Clock?" asked the old woman from earlier. "It has been here for centuries, how could it have been broken?"

"We have no idea, mam. But I'll promise that we'll get to the bottom of this. And we'll find out what happened to the missing Jewel." said Red. "Anyways, what is the jewel's name?"

"It's the Sacred Crystal of course." The old woman replied. "This had belonged to the mighty Rainbow Scepter."

"The rainbow scepter?" everyone, but Ruby shouted out in shock. The Rainbow Scepter was said to create the world they lived in.

"Yes, come on down and let me tell you the Rainbow Scepter." said the old woman leading them to a dining room of pure glass. "You see, a million years…or was it billion years…anyways ago, my ancestors of the Crystal Cove created the Sacred Crystal to contribute to the Rainbow Scepter. There are a total of three jewels that was used to create the scepter, the Sacred Crystal, the Green Emerald, and the Marble Opal. When you place them in the missing slots in the scepter, it will produce the final jewel which depends on your alliance. If you are good, the last jewel which is a beautiful Diamond. If you are bad, the last jewel becomes a dark red Ruby. So one day the world was created, however; a person searched for full power and stole the scepter for his own used which brought chaos among our land. After a powerful fight of a brave hero whose name was forgotten long ago, the scepter was broken up into pieces. The Sacred Crystal was guarded here for many generations. The other two places where they kept the other jewels are the Emerald Garden and the Opal Sea."

As the old woman told the tale, Red remembered when she was little that her Granny told her that story, but she did not know the name of the hero either. She was curious who the hero in their stories was. She saw Ruby in the corner of eye who was jotting down notes on a little pink notepad she brought with her.

"She must be taking notes for the cause." thought Red. "Maybe she wasn't so bad after all."

The old woman finished her tale and sank heavily into a chair she was sitting on. Red looked at her friends and they looked just as confused as she was, except Ruby maybe. Red thought she looked like she knew more than what was being told to them.

"Wait, where is the base of the scepter?" asked Red remembering a part of the story.

"The scepter has been thrown in a lake where it sank to the bottom like a rock. The lake is in the middle of the Dark Forest. But no one knows exactly were the lake is." replied the old woman.

Red exchanges glances with her team. "This is not going very well isn't it?" she asked herself. She glanced at Ruby who gave a secret sly smile behind her pink notepad.

* * *

**Razor: Not the best chapter I've ever written, but I promise readers, that I will post Ch3 by the end January 2013.  
**

**Nuse: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**

**Barbieshiek: I enjoyed the suspense and adventure here.  
**

**Ninja: I dislike Ruby.  
**

**Night Eve: Me too.  
**

**Razor: Anyways R & R and I hope you wait for the next chapter!  
**


End file.
